


huminga nang malalim.

by jotunhell



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bernal Brothers Deserved Better, Violence, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: Huminahon saglit.He squeezes his eyes shut.Huminga nang malalim.Jose doesn't at first but then he recognizes the voice in his head and it's suddenly an instinct to follow. He takes a deep breath and lets it go.At tandaan na mura lang ang buhay natin.





	huminga nang malalim.

Jose is never safe.

He's not used to this, being hunted down. Especially not by his own countrymen. The very thought still manages to fill him with rage. His general was right, his kuya was right; May mas malaking kaaway tayo kaysa sa mga Americano, ang ating sarili. Jose swallows the bile rising to his throat.

_Kuya._

When he heard whispers of Goyo's soldiers being in town, Jose's stomach dropped. He had to move. He knew he had no time and he knew, somehow he just knew, that his kuya Manuel was gone. It's a dull ache in his chest and an emptiness that's starting to swallow him.

_Angel._

Dear God, let their bunso be safe. He's a strong boy, yes, but still a boy.

The ache is stronger now—angrier—and it cuts through him.

_They've done nothing wrong, Angel's done nothing wrong!_

It's tearing him apart; the rage, the grief, the fear. Jose leans on the stone wall to steady himself, straw hat pulled down to cover his face.

The sun is scorching hot in the sky and yet he feels cold all over. A sob tries to claw its way out of him but Jose bites it down.

_Huminahon saglit._

He squeezes his eyes shut.

_Huminga nang malalim._

Jose doesn't at first but then he recognizes the voice in his head and it's suddenly an instinct to follow. He takes a deep breath and lets it go.

_At tandaan na mura lang ang buhay natin._

He opens his eyes and he's still there, the soft buzz of the town pulling him back. His dust-covered feet begin to move, letting him disappear into the nooks and crannies of the plaza. He may find Death here but he's the one who gets to decide what he takes with him and what he leaves behind.

It helps that somehow, somewhat, he has accepted his faith; death in the hands of a fellow soldier. It cuts still, the sting of betrayal tugging at his heart, but it prepares him. And so he's not surprised when he turns to a corner and stares at the barrel of the gun, his killer's face hidden behind it.

It only happens for a moment but for Jose, it stretches out for eternity.

Cold fear strikes him, but no, he doesn't want to die afraid. Death doesn't get to take him that way.

_Hinga nang malalim._

Then he feels it, the arm around his shoulder that steadies him, the smaller arms around his frame that tells him it'll be alright. It gives him the warmth he needs, the strength to not falter.

Fear doesn't have a hold of him anymore.

Jose has found his peace, somber as it may be, but he holds an inkling of bitterness for the people he's leaving his Inang Bayan to. May others be better than this.

Three gunshots pierce through the town's quiet murmur, the people scrambling away from it.

One for his forehead, two for his chest.

Jose's already gone before the two bullets bury themselves to his body, his blood staining the pavements of Calasiao.

 


End file.
